Retour
by Korah
Summary: Deux mois que Byakuya est parti en mission. Ichigo déprime sans savoir que chez lui, une surprise l'attend… Une dispute, des baisers et des bonbons ! OneShot Yaoï IchigoXByakuya


**Titre** : Retour

**Couple** : Ichigo X Byakuya donc attention YAOÏ

**Disclamer** : Byakuya, Ichigo et tous les autres sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : T

**Blabla de l'auteure** : Je poste en retard, pardon! Ma connexion internet saute toute les 2 minutes, je ne vous raconte pas la galère... -_-"  
Bref, je change de mon traditionnel GrimmUlqui, avec un petit ByaIchi ^^ J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

Deux mois.

Ichigo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en passant la porte de la maison qu'il occupait à la Soul Society. Celle-ci lui avait été donnée en même temps que sa charge de capitaine quand il avait accepté le poste, après la guerre qui avait vu la défaite d'Aïzen et des capitaines félons. Ichigo passa dans les allées du jardin qui bordait sa propriété sans les voir, tout à ses pensées sombres.

Deux mois que Byakuya et sa division étaient partis sur Terre pour mission de surveillance. Et franchement ? Ichigo commençait à trouver le temps long.

Arrivé dans l'entré de la vase demeure, le jeune homme roux enleva ses sandales et ses chaussettes, mais choisit de se passer de chaussons, préférant le contact du parquet ciré sous ses pieds nus.

Deux mois que le jeune homme était sans nouvelles de son amoureux. Alors oui, le jeune roux savait que s'envoyer des papillons de l'enfer aurait été dangereux, car aux yeux des autres membres du Goteil 13, à part être tout deux capitaines, le froid Byakuya Kuchiki et le flamboyant Ichigo Kurosaki, n'ait rien en commun. Que s'était également l'écart de rang et de fortune, auquel s'ajoutait le rejet de l'homosexualité au sein du Séréteil, qui contraignait les deux hommes à garder leur relation secrète.  
Mais franchement, deux mois !

- Ichigo-sama ! l'interpela un serviteur en le voyant passer dans le couloir.

- Oui ? Ha, bonsoir, répondit distraitement Ichigo.

- Bonsoir à vous Ichigo-sama, lui répondit le serviteur en s'inclinant légèrement, puis-je vous préparer quelque chose ? Une collation, peut être ? Ou souhaitez-vous que je fasse chauffer de l'eau pour un bain ? Ou puis-je vous proposer…

- Non, non ! l'interrompit vivement Ichigo.

En qualité de sauveur du Sereitei, accompagné de son grade de capitaine et de son reatsu toujours plus impressionnant, Ichigo était un des hommes les plus puissants et les plus respectés du Goteil 13. Pourtant, il avait du mal avec les « -sama » et les constantes attentions des serviteurs. Un personnel de service lui avait été fourni en même temps que la maison, et tous les serviteurs étaient toujours empressé de répondre, et même de devancer, ses moindres désirs et besoins. Son éducation simple et humble n'avait pas habitué le jeune homme à la gestion d'une domesticité, et il était de plus très gêné de devoir donner des ordres à des hommes et des femmes plus âgés que lui.  
Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration avant de déclamer :

- Je me suis rapidement douché à la salle d'entrainement, un bain sera donc superflu. Il est un peu tôt pour le diner, mais vous servirez le thé dans le patio.

- Comme il vous plaira, Ichigo-sama, répondit le serviteur en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Ichigo attendit que le domestique ait tourné les talons pour pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour ne pas utiliser son langage de « roturier », mais plutôt répondre aux sollicitations du serviteur comme Byakuya lui avait apprit, en utilisant de longues phrases et un vocabulaire soutenu (il aurait plutôt dit « ampoulé » mais bon…). Ichigo repartit en direction de sa chambre reprenant sa complainte mentale.

Deux mois emplis de formulaires administratifs rébarbatifs et de comptes-rendus inintéressants. Certes, les formulaires étaient toujours rébarbatifs et de comptes-rendus toujours inintéressants, mais le travail passait plus vite quand il savait qu'une fois le soir venu, il pourrait renter chez lui ou faire un saut au manoir Kuchiki, retrouver un Byakuya aussi avide que lui de se changer les idées.

Ichigo fit coulisser le fusuma, et, sans un regard pour sa chambre, se dirigeât vers sa penderie aux portes coulissantes.

Deux mois d'inquiétude et d'attente fébrile. Ichigo tentait de se rassurer en se répétant quotidiennement que Byakuya était un shinigami très puissant, et que même si par malheur Senbonsakura lui faisait soudainement défaut, le noble possédait un niveau de kido impressionnant. Malgré tout, le jeune capitaine ne pouvait retenir un pincement d'appréhension chaque fois qu'un papillon de l'enfer l'informait d'une réunion exceptionnelle en salle de conseil.

Il chercha des yeux un yukata parmi les rayonnages, tandis qu'il enlevait son haut kimono noir et le laissait tomber derrière lui. Il avait déjà quitté son manteau blanc de capitaine dans l'entrée, afin que des serviteurs y fassent disparaitre toute trace des poussières dues aux entrainements avec sa division, ou encore des taches d'encre que sa maladresse s'obstinait à faire tomber de son pinceau.

Deux mois sans rendez vous dans des restaurants du Rukongai, sans billets doux dissimulés dans un dossier, sans baisers échangés à la hâte dans un couloir désert. Pour tromper l'ennui, Ichigo avait fréquenté la salle d'entrainement avec acharnement, mais elle lui semblait sans intérêt lorsqu'il n'avait pas Byakuya comme adversaire.

Il tendait la main vers un yukata propre, quand il entendit un léger bruissement derrière lui. Il fronçât les sourcils et allait se retourner quand une voix résonna dans son dos.

- Quel spectacle agréable, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, mon amour.

Ichigo fit volte-face vivement en portant la main à la garde de Zangetsu, mais stoppa net son mouvement en reconnaissant son mystérieux voyeur.

- Byakuya ?

Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur un des tatamis de la chambre et la lumière du soir qui traversait le papier de riz du shoji accusait ses trais fatigués. Il ne portait pas son écharpe et son manteau de capitaine, pliés à ses cotés, mais ces cheveux restaient prisonniers du kenseikan. Son kimono noir entrouvert laissait voir sur sa poitrine la marbrure d'une cicatrice récente. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat amusé et narquois quand il s'adressa à un Ichigo estomaqué.

- Je reviens à l'instant. Les autres membres de mon escouade sont encore dans les locaux de la quatrième division. Alors avant de faire mon rapport au Soutaicho, j'ai pensé venir…

- BYAKUYA !

- Il ne t'est aucunement besoin de hurler, ma mission sur terre ne m'a pas rendu sourd humpf… !

La fin de la phrase se perdit, car Ichigo venais littéralement de luis sauter dessus. Sous le poids du plus jeune, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, dans un entremêlement de membres et de kimonos sombres.  
Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde et passa ces bras autour de la taille fine de son amant, l'enserrant contre lui tandis qu'il enfouissant son visage dans le torse du noble. Ichigo fermât les yeux, et inspira discrètement l'odeur légère et néanmoins masculine de son amant, s'enivrant de sa présence.

Byakuya resta un instant interdit, puis lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de sentir la chaleur du corps d'Ichigo contre le sien. Il observait la masse de cheveux orange pelotonnée sur sa poitrine et s'autorisa un sourire devant la spontanéité d'Ichigo. Il passa la main dans les mèches flamboyantes, jouant à lui effleurer la tempe, l'oreille et la joue.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le capitaine brun.

Ichigo garda les yeux fermés encore une seconde, le cœur serré de bonheur, puis leva son visage vers celui du capitaine :

- Quand es tu arrivé ?

Byakuya souri devant le ton légèrement accusateur.

- Il y à quelques heures seulement. J'ai du d'abor me rendre à l'infirmerie passer quelques examens avant qu'ils me laissent sortir. De nombreux membres de mon escouade sont encore là bas.

- Des pertes ? s'inquiéta Ichigo

- Quelques unes, grimaçât Byakuya.

- Et toi ? demanda le roux en effleurant la cicatrice rose qui dépassait de l'échancrure du kimono noir du noble.

- Juste des égratignures, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le brun, la quatrième division à fait du bon travail, il n'y paraitra plus dans quelques semaines.

Ichigo se rassit sur le tatami, se qui permis à Byakuya de se redresser. Incapable de cesser le contact, le capitaine roux entremêla leurs doigts et porta la main du noble à ses lèvres avant de demander :

- Jusqu'à quand peux-tu rester avec moi ?

- Pas longtemps, malheureusement.

Avisant le visage contrarié d'Ichigo, Byakuya ajoutât :

- Mais après mon compte rendu au Soutaicho, je serai tout à toi.

La moue boudeuse d'Ichigo s'évapora en un instant.

- Parfait. Je demande aux serviteurs de nous préparer à diner ?

- Avec plaisir. On mange tellement mal dans le monde réel !

Ichigo sourit devant le ton affreusement snob de Byakuya. Le noble, habitué à la nourriture raffinée des cuisines du manoir Kuchiki, supportait mal la tambouille expérimentale qu'Urahara réservait aux Shinigamis en mission dans le monde réel.  
Ichigo se leva et s'approcha du fusuma, l'esprit déjà occupé par le bonheur de cette soirée de retrouvaille. Il s'apprêtait à faire coulisser le panneau quand Byakuya l'interpela :

- Ichigo ! Tu ne vas quand même pas ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue!

Ichigo baissât les yeux et rougit.

- Merci, marmonnât-il.

Il réenfilât sont haut de kimono, puis fit glisser la porte et interpela un serviteur, en prenant soin de garder Byakuya dans l'angle mort.

- J'ai changé d'avis, ce n'est pas la peine de servir le thé, commanda il. Par contre, vous demanderez à la cuisinière de préparer un diner pour deux personnes, que vous servirez directement dans ma chambre.

Il allait replonger la tête dans la chambre, mais rajouta:

- Ah, et faites chauffer de l'eau, je vais prendre un bain pendant que vous installerez tous ça.

Le serviteur réprima une expression de surprise, puis afficha un sourire entendu avant de repartir vers les cuisines. Ichigo-sama avait de la visite ce soir.  
Lorsque le capitaine roux se retournât, Byakuya avait réenfilé ses attributs de noble et passait la main dans la manche de son manteau de capitaine.

- Eh bien, quel autoritarisme ! railla-t-il.

- J'ai u un excellent professeur, répliquât Ichigo.

Byakuya plissa les yeux, indécis devant ce qui lui semblait être un reproche pas forcement immérité, puis décida de ne pas se lancer dans une possible querelle si tôt après son retour.  
Ichigo traversa la pièce pour aller ouvrir les shojis qui donnaient sur le jardin intérieur, d'où Byakuya pouvait rejoindre la Première Division en sautant de toit en toit. Il vérifiât que la voie était libre, puis se retourna vers le capitaine.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Revient moi vite.

Byakuya s'avançât vers la porte, mais se figeât sur le seuil, face à Ichigo.

- Un problème ? demanda le roux.

- Juste un détail...

A ces mots le capitaine brun glissa doucement ses mains dans le cou du jeune shinigami, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ichigo, tout d'abor surprit, répondit avidement. L'étreinte sage se fit plus passionnée à mesure que le baiser se faisait plus profond. Byakuya poussa doucement Ichigo jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit appuyé contre le bois du shoji, puis ses doigts remontèrent lentement dans la nuque qu'Ichigo, jusqu'à se perdre dans les mèches flamboyantes. Ichigo gémit de plaisir, le son avalé par la gorge du noble, tandis que leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une à l'autre. Ichigo se souleva un peu sous le poids de son amant, ondulant ses anches contre celle de Byakuya, son corps enfiévré par la présence et l'ardeur du capitaine brun. Il glissait ses doigts dans l'obi du noble quand se dernier recula vivement, hors d'atteinte.

Ils se fixèrent, le souffle court.

Ichigo tanguât, les lèvres engourdies. Il fit un pas vers Byakuya, soudain affamé de la chaleur de la présence du noble. Après ces longs jours de séparation, il avait envie de sentir le corps de son amant se mouvoir contre le sien, la douceur de ses baisers sur sa peau.  
Le jeune homme tendit la main :

- Byakuya… murmura il.

- Non.

Le noble recula sensiblement et détournât son regard de celui du roux.  
Ichigo sentit son sang se glacer. Par ce seul mot, par ce seul geste de recul, Byakuya lui avait transpercé le cœur. Son brusque retrait, accompagné de ce refus asséné d'une voix froide et sans appel… Une colère sourde, nourrie de tristesse, envahit la tête et le cœur du shinigami roux, douchant net son désir.

- Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! explosa il, **tu** ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant deux mois, **tu** débarque dans ma chambre à l'improviste, **tu** m'embrasse à perdre haleine et finalement **tu** me repousse sans raison! Si tu veux jouer les glaçons, libre à toi, mais ne me donne pas de faux espoirs !

Rouge de colère, le jeune homme fit volte face et partit s'assoir rageusement au fond de la pièce, tournant le dos à Byakuya. Il s'attendait à entendre le son sec du shoji qui se refermait, pourtant, c'est au contraire le doux bruissement du tissu froissé qui résonna dans le silence de la chambre. Le roux percevait la présence de Byakuya dans son dos, la pulsation continue de son reatsu.

- Excuse-moi, murmurât le capitaine brun.

Ichigo refusa de frissonner en sentant le souffle du noble, un peu court, sur sa nuque. Au contraire, il étouffa un grognement sans se retourner. Byakuya n'espérait tout de même pas être pardonné si facilement !

- Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même, dit le noble, la voix légèrement tremblante, ta simple présence me rend fou.

Ichigo u un fin sourire satisfait mais resta obstinément immobile.

- Je peux te jurer, continuât Byakuya d'une voix suave, que je ne rêve que de rester à tes coté, de t'embrasser encore et encore pour effacer l'amertume de cette trop longue absence. Je veux prendre le temps de te retrouver, d'oublier ses interminables jours loin de toi.  
Sa voix quitta ses accents langoureux pour reprendre un ton plus affirmé: mais pour pouvoir être à toi toute cette nuit, je dois d'abords accomplir mon devoir et aller faire mon rapport au Sotaicho. Comprend moi, je t'en prie…

Ichigo soupira, vaincu. Bien sur, Byakuya avait raison. Même le roux, pourtant réfractaire à toute forme d'autorité, devait plier devant le Sotaicho.

- Très bien, concédât-il. Mais je te préviens, tu à intérêt à te faire pardonner.

- Je sais déjà par quels moyens je vais m'y prendre.

Ichigo sentir le sourire de son amant quand se dernier se glissa toute contre son dos pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- J'ai un cadeau…

Ichigo se retournât vivement, un air émerveillé sur le visage.

- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?

Profitant d'Ichigo lui faisait face, Byakuya sella la réconciliation d'un baiser rapide.

- Oui, un cadeau du monde réel.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis-moi !

- Non non non, répliqua le brun en secouant la tête, c'est une surprise.

Ichigo u une moue contrariée, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir

- Vas le faire ton rapport au vieux rabougris, grogna-t-il, moi, je vais prendre un bain.

Avant de se glisser à l'extérieur, Byakuya lui murmura :

- Promis, la prochaine fois je viendrais t'y rejoindre.

Le roux disparut dans le couloir, les joues écarlates.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Ichigo revint de la salle de bain, une table basse avait été dressée au centre de la grande pièce et était couverte de mets appétissants.

Il se pourléchât les babines devant les viandes grillées, les légumes marinés, les bols de ramens et de riz maintenus au chaud par des couvercles en bois laqué. Quelques brins d'encens se consumaient au fond de la pièce et des bougies supplémentaires avaient été allumées. Leur lueur douce et dorée éclairait à peine les contours du futon qui avait été déplié au fond de la pièce, et finissait de créer une ambiance chaleureuse et discrètement romantique.  
Mais le sourire du roux disparut quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge murale, souvenir du monde réel. Cela faisait à peine une heure que Byakuya était parti et, connaissant le pointillisme du Sotaicho, ils en avaient encore pour un moment à discuter compte-rendu et formulaires.

Le jeune homme erra dans la chambre, déplaçant un bibelot, tapotant les coussins ou chipant un concombre mariné dans un plat.  
Avant d'avoir dévoré le diner par ennui, il décida de se rendre dans son monde intérieur, qu'il avait négligé ces dernières semaines. Il sortit sur l'engawa, s'assit en tailleur et calma sa respiration. Il fit lentement le vide dans son esprit et plongeât dans son moi intérieur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur la façade d'un building. Les quelques nuages qui troublaient le ciel bleu semblaient lui tomber lentement dessus.  
Le jeune capitaine se redressa et jeta un regard autour de lui.

- Oji-san? Zangetsu oji-san?

- Je suis là, Ichigo.

Le shinigami roux sursauta en entendant la voix grave du zanpakuto derrière lui. Il se retourna vers l'homme brun, dont le long manteau noir flottait à ses cotés.

- Comment vas-tu, Ichigo ?, demanda le zanpakuto, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas u de visite.

- Eh bien, c'est vrai que dernièrement, c'était pas la grande forme, concédât le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. Mais je me sens mieux. Ça doit aussi se voir ici, non ?

- Sûr que ça se voit ! une voix stridente brisa le calme du monde intérieur, depuis que Byakuya à repointé ses fesses, le soleil n'arrête pas le briller !

- Shirosaki !, s'écria Ichigo.

L'Hichigo aux cheveux blancs s'approcha des deux autres.

- Franchement, mon roi ! On à du supporter la flotte pendant des semaines et dès que ton nobliau chéri réapparait, il ramène le soleil avec lui ? Le Hollow leva ses yeux mordorés vers le ciel, c'est vraiment pathétique, conclut il.

Ichigo regardât alternativement le zanpakuto puis le Hollow d'un air inquiet.

- Mais vous … vous êtes au courant pour… enfin, pour moi et …

- Pour toi et Byakuya ?! Bien sur que oui !, le coupa le hollow d'un ton criard. Tu pense à lui à peu près 24h sur 24, quand même !

- Nous sommes à l'intérieur de toi, Ichigo, répondit plus calment Zangetsu. Ce que tu ressens, nous le ressentons aussi.

- Mais vous n'allez pas… enfin, la Soul Society…, bégaya Ichigo, incapable d'aligner une phrase cohérente.

- Nous n'allons vous dénoncer, Ichigo, le rassura le zanpakuto. Je connais les règles de la Soul Society et je ne pense pas que l'on vous permette un jour de vivre ensemble. Mais cet homme te rend heureux, il fait briller le soleil dans ton monde. Et tu sais comme je déteste la pluie, soupira Zangetsu.

- Et moi je déteste l'ennui, renchéri le Hollow, et vos parties de jambes en l'air sont tout à fait distrayantes à regarder.

- Shirosaki ! grognât Ichigo, écarlate.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps les remarques des deux énergumènes, il sortit précipitamment de son monde intérieur, poursuivit pas le rire sadique du Hollow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo repris doucement contact avec la réalité : le bois dur l'engawa, le frottement de la toile de son yukata contre son ventre. Il déplia les jambes et les agitât dans le vide, savourant la fraicheur de l'air sur ses mollets. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel, admirant le ciel piqueté d'étoiles puis la pleine lune qui s'était levée et baignait le jardin de sa lumière spectrale. Il prit une longue inspiration, savourant l'odeur de terre et d'herbe tendre qui venait du jardin. Il décela également une senteur plus légère. C'était frais, subtil et sucré… l'odeur des cerisiers en fleur.  
Ichigo se tourna brusquement. A sa gauche, nonchalamment assis, l'air calme et détendu, se tenais Byakuya. Il ne portait qu'un simple yukata gris sombre brodé de blanc et ses cheveux de jais coulaient sur ses épaules, libres des kenseikan.

- De retour parmi nous ? demandât-il doucement.

- Tu aurais dû me secouer, dit Ichigo du même ton calme, comme si une phrase trop haute aurait gâché la douceur de cet instant. J'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps.

- Non, pas du tout, le rassura le noble, tu avais l'air tellement serein, je n'ai pas voulut te déranger. Je ne supporte pas que l'on m'interrompe quand je converse avec Senbonsakura.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Une brise soudaine fit voleter les mèches sombres de Byakuya, obscurcissant un instant son regard.

- A la fin, juste avant que tu ne reprennes pied dans la réalité, tu es devenu écarlate. T'es tu disputé avec Zangetsu-san ?

- Nan, c'est…, Ichigo pris une peinte pivoine, … c'est rien. Refusant d'approfondir le sujet, Ichigo se redressa, tu a faim ? proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Byakuya u un sourire ambigu.

- Très.

Ignorant sa remarque, Ichigo retourna dans sa chambre et s'assis en tailleur devant la table basse.

- D'abor le diner, on verra la suite après.

Byakuya s'installa en face de lui.

-A vos ordres mon capitaine, ironisa il.

- Marre toi, répliquât Ichigo en lui tendant un bol, contrairement à certain qui vont se faire masser à la quatrième, je me suis entrainé toute la journée, moi.

Byakuya jeta un regard appréciateur à la silhouette musclée que laissait entrevoir le yukata du shinigami roux.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas juste de la gonflette pour les photos du calendrier de l'association des femmes shinigami.

Les oreilles d'Ichigo virèrent au vermillon tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il allait trouver celui ou celle qui avait vendu la mèche et lui faire payer. Très cher.

- Il fallait bien que je m'occupe, se justifia il, je m'ennui sans toi !

Un fou rire dansait sur les lèvres de Byakuya tandis que le noble se servait parmi les nombreux mets disposés sur la table.  
Le roux lui avait affreusement manqué durant ces deux mois, et savoir que la séparation avait été tout aussi insupportable au roux lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais son corps également lui faisait sentir à quel point la séparation avait été longue. Et voir le roux fraichement baigné, négligemment habillé d'un simple yukaya de coton léger, ne faisait qu'éveiller un peu plus le désir du capitaine.

Byakuya secoua la tête. Vraiment, depuis qu'Ichigo était entré dans sa vie, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son empressement à venir saluer le roux, alors même qu'il était attendu par le Sotaicho pour son rapport, montrait à quel point il était faible face à ses envies. Au lieu de suivre son devoir et de se rendre à la première division dès son retour à la Soul Society, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de venir trouver son amant dans sa propre demeure, et pire, il s'était même trouvé incapable de repartir sans donner au roux un baiser. Cette folie avait bien failli dégénérer, et se séparer du corps offert de son amant lui avait réclamé plus de force de caractère qu'il ne pensait en posséder. Maintenant que plus rien ne le retenait loin du rouquin, Byakuya comptait bien se consacrer entièrement à leurs retrouvailles.

Mais Ichigo, affamé par une journée de travail, et soucieux de retrouver son équilibre après cette brusque irruption dans la routine qu'il s'était inconsciemment crée, préférai commencer par manger et discuter, avant de passer à d'autres activités.  
Conscient de l'impatience de Byakuya, il essaya de le distraire en détournant momentanément son attention.

- Alors, cette mission ?

Byakuya failli soupirer, puis se plia de bonne grâce à l'exercice, conscient qu'Ichigo, par cette question d'apparence anodine, s'inquiétait de sa santé et de son état d'esprit après la perte de certain de ses hommes lors d'une percée d'un groupe particulièrement puissant de Hollows dans le monde réel.

Byakuya lui résuma rapidement la situation, puis, ne voulant pas gâcher l'atmosphère légère de leurs retrouvailles, il décida de quitter le simple compte-rendu pour se laisser aller au récit de ses impressions personnelles. Derrière sa carapace de froideur se cachai un homme au sens de l'humour très piquant et Ichigo rit souvent aux éclats en entendant le récit des innombrables bourdes que Renji avait commise dans le monde réel. Le diner passa dans une atmosphère détendue et chaleureuse, entrecoupée d'éclat de rires.

Quand les bols furent vides, Ichigo s'étira.

- C'était délicieux.

- J'espère qu'il te reste encore un peu de place pour ma surprise.

- C'est vrai ! Je l'avais oubliée, s'exclama Ichigo. Je peux donc en conclure que ça se mange ?

Byakuya u un hochement de tête énigmatique, avant de se lever pour aller chercher sa surprise dans un sac qu'il avait apporté. Il revient bientôt vers la table en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.  
Ichigo réfléchissait intensément, tentant de deviner la nature du cadeau en compilant les informations qu'il possédait : c'était comestible, assez petit pour tenir derrière le dos de Byakuya, et «ça » émettait de petits crissements.

- J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé, déclarât le noble, la voix un peu tendue, tu m'en parle souvent quand tu me raconte le monde réel, alors je me suis dit que c'était le bon truc à te ramener.

- « truc » ? répétât Ichigo, incrédule. Byakuya, au langage si noble, venait il d'utiliser un des mots les plus courants du parler populaire ?

- Oui c'est…, hésitât Byakuya, j'ai fréquemment entendu cette expression dans le monde réel. Cela me semble être un mot sans véritable sens, qui remplace un terme que l'on ne sait pas ou ne peux pas nommer. Aurais-je mal compris?

- Heu… si c'est ça, enfin, c'est « truc » quoi répondit Ichigo. Il souri tendrement, trouvant adorable l'application que Byakuya mettait s'intéresser aux us et coutumes de son monde d'origine. Mais l'excitation repris bien vite le dessus : montre-moi !, l'exhortât il, je grille d'impatience.

Byakuya sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes, puis se décida et tendit sa surprise vers Ichigo, qui mit quelque seconde à identifier l'objet.

- Des fraises tagada !

Le shinigami roux attrapa le paquet à deux mains, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître. Il fixa le sachet, vérifiant qu'il ne se trompait pas. Mais non, tout y était : le logo kitch, les couleurs voyantes, le papier plastique brillant et même les petites dentelures « ouverture facile ». Il en aurait pleuré.  
Ichigo leva des yeux émerveillé vers Byakuya, qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

- Est-ce bien les confiseries dont tu m'as parlé ? Le vendeur du combini avait l'air sûr de lui, mais…

Ichigo rit aux éclats.

- C'est exactement ça !, le rassura il tout en déchirant le papier brillant, et puisque tu les à achetés, tu vas les gouter.

Il versa le contenu du sachet dans un bol vide en chantonnant « Haribo c'est beau la vie… », puis le tendit vers Byakuya. Ce dernier hésitât :

- Heu … il faut les manger ainsi? Pas besoin de les faire cuire ?

Ichigo avait mal aux joues à force de sourire et il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur en expliquant à Byakuya :

- Non, ce sont des bonbons. Tu en prends un, joignant le geste à la parole il empochât une fraise, puis tu ouvre la bouche et hop ! tu mafche. Fé super bon, j'te jure, conclut-il, la bouche pleine.

Ichigo fermât les yeux, retrouvant les saveurs de son enfance. Il savourait la texture granuleuse puis fondante, la fermeté caoutchouteuse du bonbon, le gout unique de fraise chimique.  
Il rouvrit les yeux :

- Et quand tu à fini tu avale. C'est pas un chewing-gum.

Byakuya préféra ne pas demander ce qu'était ce « cheouinghom », mais fixa Ichigo avec attention, s'assurant que son amant ne tombait pas raide mort après avoir avalé une de ses étranges petites sphères roses. Mais non, le jeune homme semblait toujours aussi ravi. Comme le shinigami roux lui tendait le bol avec un sourire encourageant, il prit son courage à deux main, saisit une « fraise » et la mit dans sa bouche.  
Ce fur au tour d'Ichigo de l'observer avec attention, légèrement inquiet de cette première expérience avec des friandises du monde réel. Différentes émotions passèrent sur le visage du noble.

- Ça ne ta plais pas? demanda finalement Ichigo. Si tu n'aime pas ce n'est pas grave, ne te force pas à en manger.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Byakuya d'une voix hésitante. Le goût est… sucré et la texture plutôt collante…, il mâchât avec circonspection, puis avala, mais la saveur est agréable, si on passe sur l'aspect peu appétissant.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire fier avant de reprendre un bonbon. Savoir que Byakuya avait trouvé le temps d'allé lui acheter ses friandises préférée alors qu'il était en mission lui réchauffait le cœur.  
Le bol fut bientôt vide et reposé sur la table.

- Alors, verdict des bonbons du monde réel ? demanda Ichigo.

- Elles ne valent pas les friandises spirituelles de la Soul Society, mais elles ont tout de même bon goût, reconnut Byakuya. Et puis, ajoutât il malicieusement, elles sont à la fraise.

Ichigo rosit, puis lui dit :

- Tu as du sucre…

- Ou ?

- La.

- La ?

- Non, ici.

- De quel coté ?

- A droite.

- A droite pour moi ou pour toi ?

Ichigo rit avant de se pencher vers le visage de Byakuya. Il fit doucement courir sa langue sur la joue et les lèvres du shinigami brun, retenant les éclats de sucre égarés.

- Ici, murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Il allait se rassoir sur ses pieds, quand Byakuya l'attrapa fermement par un pan de son kimono et posa violement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné.  
Lorsqu'ils rompirent l'étreinte, Byakuya baissa les yeux, le souffle court.

- Je te prie de m'excuser. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Ichigo lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule.

- Eh ! Non mais… protesta le noble.

- Ça, c'est pour t'être excusé de m'avoir embrassé !, s'exclama le roux, et ça, c'est pour te motiver à recommencer.

Ichigo se pencha au dessus de la table pour attraper les lèvres de Byakuya et les embrasser goulument. Le shinigami brun lui répondit en le tirant un peu plus contre lui, sa main se perdant sur la gorge et les épaules du roux.  
Ils se tortillèrent un instant sans quitter leur baiser, jusqu'a s'être assez rapprochés pour pouvoir se coller l'un à l'autre. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et caressait le dos du noble, les doigts tremblants d'impatience. Le noble quand à lui avait déjà dénoué le nœud lâche de l'obi du roux et cherchait maintenant à écarter les pans du yukaya. Le tissus commençait à glisser ses les épaules larges du plus jeune, quand Ichigo décida de les déplacer. Il passa ses mains sur la taille du noble, puis sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, le poussant en douceur à s'accrocher à ses hanches.  
Byakuya entreprit de parsemer sa gorge de baiser quand Ichigo le souleva de terre, les emmenant s'échouer sur le futon, quelques pas plus loin.

Byakuya frissonna au contact des draps frais, la tête renversée sur un cousin. Ses yeux entrouverts détaillèrent la silhouette de son amant, dont la silhouette emplissait le plafond en ombre chinoise.  
Les quelques bougies qui éclairait la pièce créaient une lumière dorée, qui renforçait la teinte mate de la peau du roux et accentuait le flamboiement des cheveux de feu qui entourait son visage illuminé par le désir. Les pupilles dilatés d'Ichigo étaient bordées d'un lin liserai mordoré et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient rougies par les baisers violents qu'ils avaient échangés. Le yukata entrouvert glissait doucement, dévoilant peu à peu sa silhouette athlétique, et Byakuya n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour finir de révéler le corps de son amant dans toute sa beauté virile.

Le noble u un instant de pure contemplation, incapable de croire que cet homme sublime était tout à lui.

La même stupeur émerveillée habitait Ichigo devant l'appétissante figure de son amant. Le noble était abandonné dans ses bras, sa peau de lait dévoilé par le yukuata qui avait glissé sur ses cuisses pâles. Etendu sur les draps clairs, ses cheveux se déversaient sur la gorge palpitante et sur l'oreiller comme des rivières de soie sombre. Le contraste entre ses joues rosies et la peau diaphane de son torse dévoilé l'attirait intensément, tandis que le grain parfait de sa peau se fondait quasiment dans la pénombre.

Mais la lumière était suffisante pour lui permettre de déceler la trace des quelques hématomes qui tachaient la pureté de la chair, et Ichigo pu observer les côtes saillir sous la brusque inspiration du noble, quand il passa avec lenteur ses doigts entre les marques violacées.  
Ichigo grogna, de peine devant ces marques de souffrance, de colère contre celui qui avait ainsi osé toucher au corps du noble, de désir d'apposer ses propres marques de possessivité.

N'y tenant plus, Ichigo plongeât vers Byakuya, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs corps.

Deux mois.

Ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

* * *

Voila, j'espère vous avoir fait rire (au moins un peu ?) avec mes fraises tagada ^^

A toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour Triptyque : vos encouragement me vont droit au cœur et me poussent à continuer, alors un grand MERCI ^^

A très vite

Korah


End file.
